


Toy Crane Machine

by febby



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febby/pseuds/febby
Summary: A few months after the incident from their Christmas Party, Jun and Irene met in front of a toy crane.
Kudos: 13





	Toy Crane Machine

**Author's Note:**

> an entry for velvetyexo's Kodachrome

Irene inserted another token inside the coin slot of the toy crane machine. She's been trying to get that bunny plushie for almost two hours, but the machine does not go with what she wanted. 

"Argh!" she growled in frustration as she gave the machine a blow which ended her feet being hurt.

Irene just leaned in front of it when she realized that she no longer has token left. Her expression became sadder at the sight of the smiling bunny in front of her. 

"You really want to get that bunny, don't you?" 

She turned around when she heard a familiar voice behind her. 

"Jun?" 

"Hi," he greeted. "Not so long time no see."

"Right," Irene just merely nodded as her eyes went back to the plushie toy again. 

"Ang hina mo talaga sa larong 'to, no?" Jun said, with a mocking tone.

"Wow, ha!" she scoffed. 

He just laughed at her. "Let me try."

Irene scooted over the side of the machine as she watched Jun insert the token and got the toy in just one try.

"Hmp!" she rolled her eyes on him when she saw that smirk of his. "Pabida."

Then, they both ended up cracking up at each other.

"Kumusta?" he asked a few minutes after they recovered from laughing.

Her smile suddenly disappeared. She knew what he was talking about and that's the least thing she wanted to think about.

"Wala kang date?" he asked again.

"Alam mo ikaw—"

"Biro lang," he said awkwardly. "Bad joke."

Irene took a deep breath. "It's fine. Wala naman na 'yun."

"Denial," he just replied.

Her forehead creased in confusion. "What?"

"First stage of the grieving process—" he continued. "—denial."

"Dami mong alam," she answered back as she rolled her eyes on him.

"Pero wala ka ngang date?" Jun repeated. 

Irene shook her head. She never planned to have one even it's Valentine's day today. After what happened, she didn't want to open her heart again. "Ikaw?"

"Wala din," he said, just shrugging his shoulders. "May biglaang practice si Jieun."

There was something unusual in his tone—loneliness, that's what Irene thought.

"May problema ba?" she asked.

They have already known each other for several years that both of them could feel and tell when there's something wrong with each other.

Jun looked down on his feet, and then looked back at her again after a few seconds with a smiling face.

"Nagdinner ka na ba?" he asked, changing the topic.

Irene observed him for another few seconds and when he looked away from her, she already knew that Jun clearly didn't want to talk about it. Maybe, he'll tell about it soon.

"Hindi pa," she answered.

"Okay," he nodded. "Dahil kinuha ko 'yung bunny para sa'yo, lilibre mo ko," he added, and then walked past by her.

"Hoy!" Irene shouted back at him. "Ang daya! Sampung piso lang 'yung token, ah!"


End file.
